The Story of Anthony
by TheInevitableOmega
Summary: Chapter 11 FINALLY up!
1. Graduation Night

**Hello everybody. :) This is my first story and its about an OC that I created for another persons story. I'd like to thank mizzy-snoezy for letting me use her character and story line for use in my story. Thanks for reading and please comment so I can improve the story and writing. Based on events before mizzy-snoezy's story "My Life As A Teenage Parent SEQUEL".**

It was early June, even though it was night out it was strangely warm. Off in the distance, from a large white building came a cry of joy as a bunch of teenagers flowed from the front end of the building.

They were all dressed in cap and gown, but most of them had thrown theirs into the air happily congratulating each other for their successes.

Out of this crowd came two small chipmunks also dressed in robes screaming in joy of their graduation from high school.

"Anthony!" cried the one chipmunk following the other chipmunk from a distance. "Wait up!" he called again.

Anthony is an almost completely black chipmunk but he had a narrow grey stripe on his back that extended from the top of his nose, over his head, down his back, and then finally to the very tip of his tail, and his eyes wear freakishly light blue that when he looked into someone's eyes that they felt like he was staring through their soul.

He stopped and cried back to the other chipmunk," What Timothy am I to fast for ya!"

Timothy, the brother of Anthony, was dark brown and had two white stripes that extended from the top of his eyes and down his back in a similar way that Anthony's did but the two stripes kept their distance from each other, but initially both the stripes came together at the tip of his tail, he also had light brown eyes.

Quickly, Tim caught up with his brother and said, "No!"

Then Tim looked down then at his brother and asked, "Did you happen to see Dad?"

Anthony looked back at his brother and said, "No…No I didn't…" he said in a disappointed voice.

30 minutes earlier

"Oh crap! I'm soooo late!" Robert yelled to himself. "I'm gonna miss my own son's graduation!" he said as he grabbed his hat and ran out the door of their apartment.

He took an alley way that he knew was a short cut to the large white building that stood in the distance. He ran as fast as he could go trying to make up for lost time.

He was almost their but heard something from an alley next to him.

A girl was trying to push three young boys off of her that were starting to remove her clothing.

"Knock it off! Just leave me alone!" she screamed at them, but they kept persisting.

"Stop it!" she screamed. She then took her knee and landed a blow on the stomach of one of her attackers.

The boy recoiled and landed on the ground. He got back up quickly and came back at her and said, "Bitch! Now your gonna get it!"

Robert couldn't just stand by and let this happen. He ran into the alley to try to the three boys from what they were going to do.

"Hey! Knock it off" he screamed in fury.

The three boys turned around and looked at the small chipmunk standing in front of them.

"Or what?" said the middle boy in an arrogant way.

"Or I'm gonna beat the living fuck out of you three!" Robert told them.

The three boys laughed in unison at his threat and then the middle boy stated, "Bring it on old man… or whatever the hell you are!"

With that, Robert jumped on to the face of the boy on the left of middle boy. The boy, surprised, opened his eyes wide. Robert took the opportunity and took his claw and slashed the boy's eye form top to bottom leaving the boy screaming in pain as he held his hand to his face, blood gushing from his fingers.

Then Robert jumped to the far right boy and landed his fist on the nose of the second attacker, breaking his nose and causing him to fall to the ground and break his wrist.

Robert then screamed at the girl, "Get the hell out of here!"

The girl then ran as fast as should could away from the fight not even looking back to take a closer look at her savior.

Robert then finally jumped to the last boy, but before he got there the last assailant hit him to the ground. He turned around for a second try but was stop after he heard a loud bang.

Suddenly, he felt a pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see a large hole in his stomach gushing blood. He put his paws over the wound and then took his paws off to see the blood coming from his body.

He fell to the ground with a hard thump. He felt his body going cold and the lights going dim.

"Sorry boys… but I'm not going to make it... to your… graduation…" and as he said that he let out his last breath.

Back at the apartment

The two young chipmunks came up on their apartment door and then look at each other before Anthony knocked on the door.

"Dad, are you home?" Anthony asked.

"He's probably sleeping," replied Timothy who was standing next to him.

"I don't know Tim, it just doesn't seem right," Anthony stated pulling the spare key from under the carpet outside their apartment.

Anthony jumped up and unlocked the door.

"Dad, we're home! You here!" yelled Timothy hoping for a reply.

"Ugh, he probably forgot and went out to do an errand," Anthony said rolling his eyes in disappointment of his father.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Timothy stated hoping that Anthony was right.

They got out of their cap and gown and got their normal close on. Anthony was wearing his favorite black leather jacket that fit rather loose on him and underneath a grey t-shirt. Even though it didn't fit quite right, he always stated, "I'll grow into it." But it was more to him then just a loose fitting jacket, it was a gift from his father.

Timothy came out of the boys' room wearing his usual orange hoody sweatshirt.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it, its probably Dad," Anthony said going to the door, but when he opened it he only saw two pairs of black business shoes. He looked up to see to police men standing at the door.

"Can I help you officers?" Anthony asked.

"Is this the Crawmarsh residence?" asked one of the officers.

"Yeah, as far as I know, we're the only chipmunk family living in Bismarck, North frickin' Dakota," he said with an annoyed tone on his speech.

The officers looked at him with a rather ticked look on their face.

"Oh, sorry officers," he said scratching the back of his head with a guilty smile on his face.

"We have some bad news for you," said the officer on the right taking off his hat and looking down at him.

"It about your father," started the other police officer also removing his hat, "Well I'm sorry to this but… um… but he's well…"

Anthony looked up at the police men and tears started to fill up his eyes. Stuttering with emotion he manage to say, "H-h-h-he's d-dead isn't he," trying to hold back his tears.

The officer on the left just looked at him and nodded with his eyes closed.

Anthony couldn't hold it any more. He just began crying extremely hard into his hands.

Timothy ran to the door and looked at him, then the officers, then his brother again. Tears started to swell up in his eyes as he figured out what Anthony was crying about. He ran to his brother and began to cry as he hugged Anthony trying to comfort his brother. Anthony turned and hugged his brother back, crying into his brother's shoulder.

"We're so sorry for your loss," stated one of the officers as they put their hats back on and left the two brothers, both of them crying not knowing what to do next.


	2. Hard Beginnings

**If you have read mizzy-snoezy's "My hot captain" and "My Life As A Teenage Parent SQUEL." You'll know the character that appears in this chapter. Thanks mizzy-snoezy for letting me use him in my story.**

It was a year after their father's death. Both of the two young chipmunks are working dead end jobs at a local fast-food restaurant. Until one day, a fateful day that would change both of their lives forever.

"Order up!" screamed May, Anthony's overweight manager.

"What are you doing Anthony!" she screamed. "Go work the cash register!"

Anthony reluctantly went to the counter and jumped up next to the cash register. It had been a tough day and the noon rush was finally settling down after a grueling two hours. The two chipmunks had moved to Detroit ever since they could no longer afford the apartment they used to live in. They now lived in a piece of shit apartment that always had something wrong with it. Anthony hated it but knew they couldn't get anything else with the crap salaries they were getting. Especial since they could barely pay the rent on that rundown shabby apartment that they owned now.

Anthony sighed as he said to himself, "Gah this fuckin' blows."

"You alright there boy?" asked a kind, generous voice in front of him.

Anthony looked up to see a chipmunk wearing a plaid shirt and a funny hat standing not two inches in front of him.

"Oh sorry sir, I didn't see you there. Please don't tell my manager I said that," Anthony apologized scratching the back of his head looking worriedly at the chipmunk in front of him.

"Don't worry about it, I won't," he said to Anthony looking into his ungodly light blue eyes. "Quite a set of eyes you got there," he complimented.

"Uh… thanks," Anthony said turning his eyes towards the stranger's feet.

"Why don't you take a break," the chipmunk said to Anthony, "I could use someone to talk to."

"Um… Okay sir, but…" Anthony tried to say but got cut off by the other chipmunk.

"No buts." He demanded, "Just come sit with me."

"Okay. May I'm taking break!" Anthony yelled turning to his manager who was sitting in the office at the back of the store.

"Alright, but not more than fifteen minutes!" She yelled back at Anthony who had already hopped of the counter to sit with the other chipmunk.

The other chipmunk sat down and motioned Anthony to sit next to him.

Anthony jumped beside him and looking into his eyes introduced himself to the chipmunk sitting next to him, "Hi, I'm Anthony."

The other chipmunk, now feeling a little uncomfortable at Anthony's freakishly light blue eyes that were peering into his own, distractedly said extending his paw, "Th-the name's Logan."

Anthony noticed his eyes were bothering the other chipmunk and turned his eyes to the paw Logan extend and said while shaking Logan's paw, "Nice to meet you Logan."

"How did you get those eyes of yours Anthony?" Logan asked trying not to be bothered by Anthony's eyes that wear again looking into his.

"My mother, she had the same eyes and they had the same effect on people." Anthony replied trying not to make eye contact because he could tell they were making Logan uncomfortable.

"Oh really, what was your mother like." Logan asked as he tried to avoid Anthony's eyes.

"I never really knew my mother. She died when I was not even two weeks old." Anthony answered looking down at the floor so he wouldn't disturb Logan with his gaze.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Logan said sympathetically.

"It's alright," Anthony said knowing what question he was going to ask next.

"What about your father?" Logan asked looking at Anthony whose eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Logan apologized again and looked down at his back paws.

Anthony began to remember the night that he and his brother got the news that their father was dead.

"He died when some sick perverted kid shot him for saving a girl that he and his demented buddies were trying to rape," Anthony said trying to hold back tears.

"He died a hero and I couldn't be more proud of him," Anthony stated as he failed at holding back his tears that were now rolling down his cheeks.

"I wish I could have been more like my father," he started tears still rolling down his face and on to the ground.

"But no!" he yelled basically crying now. "All I can manage is some fucking dead end job at some piece of shit fast-food joint in Detroit!"

Anthony felt an arm start to hold him as he began frantically crying. He looked up and saw that Logan was the one who was holding on to him.

"It's okay, I'm here for you," Logan said looking into Anthony's eyes.

"It's not too late to change you know. You're still young and full of life and energy." Logan began as he looked at Anthony who had stopped crying as hard as he was and looked at Logan listening to him.

"If you want to be more like your father Anthony then do so. No one's holding you back. Just put one foot in front of the other and go out into the world and make a difference. It doesn't matter, there's always someone out there who thinks you're a hero." Logan said still looking into Anthony's tear filled eyes.

"You think so?" Anthony asked through tears noticing that his eyes weren't bothering his now close friend as much any more.

"Yes, I know so," he said to Anthony who was no longer crying.

"Still bothered by the eyes?" asked Anthony chuckling looking at Logan starting to become uncomfortable again.

"Yeah, there hard to get used to," Logan laughed who then again tried to avoid Anthony's strangely light blue eye's.

"Anthony, it has been over fifteen minutes, get back to work!" yelled May who was standing at the register looking impatiently at Anthony.

Anthony looked at Logan then back at May and yelled, "Go fuck yourself May, I quit!"

Logan looked at Anthony with wide eyes and said, "Well it looks like the wheels of change are already in motion."

"Sorry about that and thanks for the advice Logan." Anthony said apologetically to Logan. Anthony was getting up when Logan stopped him.

"One second," Logan said writing something down. "If you ever need to get a hold of me here's where I live and my mailing address." Logan handed Anthony the piece of paper and let Anthony go.

"Thanks Logan, you make a pretty good friend. I'll keep in touch." Anthony said and jumped off they seat and left the restaurant.

Anthony open the door to their crappy apartment went in and slammed the door behind him. Tim jumped when he heard this and rushed to the door surprised to see his brother.

"I thought you had to work 'til eight," Timothy still shocked to see his brother at home.

"I quit," Anthony said looking at his brother's face that turned from surprised to worried.

"What!" Tim asked shocked. "How are we gonna pay the rent!"

"I'm gonna join the military Tim," Anthony calmly replied to see his brother become even more shocked.

"What, are you nuts!" Tim asked not knowing what was truly going to happen to them.

"No! I'm just so sick of this crap apartment and that fuckin' restaurant! I wanna go out and see the world and make a difference. Not sit here and wasted my life away working for that bitch May!" Anthony yelled as he walked towards his room to change into a grey shirt and his leather jacket.

"Well fine then, I'm coming with you Anthony!" Tim yelled surprised by the words that came out of his mouth.

Anthony turned and looked into his brother's light brown eyes, smiled and said, "I hoped you were gonna say that."

The next day, the two chipmunks went to the recruiter's office and joined the Marines. They had no idea what they were getting into as they head off to basic training the next week leaving there former lives behind them.


	3. Into The Field

**This Chapter may be a bit short, but since this is my first story I really can't tell the difference between long and short so if someone would be willing to tell me I would quite greatful. Thanks for reading and please review.**

It has been two years since the two brothers went to boot camp. They were finally living the life they always wanted to live. They had money, a condo in Detroit, and mostly they still had each other. Even though they had a condo, they never spent any time there because of their demanding military career. They were part of what the military called a recovery team. Basically, they did all the shit the no one else would ever do in their right minds, but they loved it and not to mention were extremely good at it. When they went on missions they would always go together and they had it no other way. Tim would always joke that they were like a super ninja assault team, but only when they were together. Mostly, the teams were assembled randomly unless a team was requested. Because of this the two chipmunks never would get to know the rest of there team unless they were ran more than one mission with each other. Teams could only requested by the most experienced members of the Recovery Force. Even though they had only been in this task force for a year and half, they were considered one of the top three in ranking of who had the most experience in the field at the age of twenty-one. This didn't surprise them since usually most people didn't like be overwhelmed one hundred to five and they quit the Recovery Force after their first mission. The only one above them was a close friend named Coronel Victor Jackson, but they just called him Victor. They had run several missions together and after their first mission together he would always request them on every mission he ran. Since the three always would always run missions together they became quite close and they knew every aspect of each others life.

The Recovery Force was a joint secret task force that was sent in to recover one of a few things ranging from hostages to information wanted by the government. The members of this task force were claimed to be the best the military had to offer and most were elite in some way. The two were where considered the best two man recon team in the entire military. Victor was in his forties and the best leader the military could offer making quick decisions at a moments notice. The teams never usually met before the team and were briefed on the flight to the drop point.

The three are on the way to their next mission and had just gotten briefed. Their objective was to infiltrate a heavily guarded Vietnamese drug peddler out post and rescue the hostages that were going to be executed the next day because their families couldn't afford the ransom for their release. Tim was in the front of the plane talking to Victor while Anthony slept on a cot at the back at the tail end. They were thirty minutes from the drop site and Tim went to the back to wake Anthony up.

Anthony woke up from a familiar dream that had been haunting him in his sleep for the last month playing over and over again like a broken record. He looked at the door to the front of the large cargo swung opened and closed as Tim jumped up on the cot.

"Good, you're awake," Tim said as he looked at his brother lying on the cot. "I thought I might have to have to wake you up and seeing as the last time I did that you almost took my head off."

"Tim, I've been having that dream again," Anthony told his brother as Tim turned and looked at Anthony lying on the cot staring at the ceiling.

"Again?" Tim asked looking at his brother with a worried tone in his voice. "For how long now?"

Anthony got out of the cot a started making his way to his combat gear and told him, "A month now."

"Ah jeez, no wonder you tried to take my head off!" Tim exclaimed as Anthony had finished putting on his black combat uniform and helmet. "Why can't you let him go Anthony?"

"He's our father!" Anthony yelled turning to his brother and glaring into Tim's light brown eyes with his freakishly light blue eyes.

"I know Anthony," Tim said in a soft concerning voice as Anthony grabbed his combat knife, "but it has been three years now, you have to let him go."

Anthony looked at his combat knife. It didn't really look like a knife at all. It looked more like a small sword fit to a chipmunk. He took the five inch blade out revealing the black material it was made of. He checked to make sure it was sharp before putting it back into its sheath and strapping the blade to his back.

"I'm sorry Anthony, but…" Tim started but was cut off by Anthony.

"You're right. I'm the one who's sorry for yelling at you," Anthony apologized looking at his brother in full uniform and an identical sword strapped to the back of his brother.

Tim decided to change the subject, "How long has it been since you talked to Logan?"

"Six months," Anthony stated remembering his close friend. "He has probably forgotten all about me"

"I doubt that Anthony," Tim said looking into his brother's unforgettable eyes. "The guy treats you like you're his own son."

"I guess you're right," Anthony said knowing his brother was right.

"Of course I am! I'm Timothy Crawmarsh!" Tim yelled holding his arms in the air like he had just won something.

"Don't push it," Anthony said grinning at his bother's victorious gesture.

The door opened up again and Victor stepped into the room. He looked at Tim then at Anthony. He closed the door behind him and looked back at Anthony and smiled.

"God, those eyes are so fucking creepy! You got to put some sunglasses on or something!" Victor exclaimed to Anthony trying to avoid eye contact as to not see Anthony glare. "Your eyes look like the vampires' eyes in Underworld! It creeps the hell out of me!"

"Good to see you to Victor," Anthony said looking at Victor trying to shield his eyes from his.

"I thought you said that his eyes didn't bother you any more Victor," Tim said in a taunting voice.

"I know, but they seem to get a lighter blue every time I see him," Victor said now looking Anthony in the eyes.

"You know, I think your right?" Tim said who was now in Anthony's face looking into his eyes.

"Tim, to close," Anthony said pushing his brother out of his face.

"Come on boys," Victor said looking at Tim then Anthony, "fifteen minutes to the drop site, and seriously Anthony puts some sunglasses on. The two new guys are gonna be thinking your trying to suck out their souls." Victor left the room.

"Anthony," Tim said turning to Anthony, "take some time off and go see Logan."

"Okay, but I was going to do that anyway," Anthony said rolling his eyes at his brother. They both left the room to get ready for the drop. As the two put their parachutes on, Anthony could shake the feeling that for some reason this was going to be the last mission together.


	4. What We Do Best

**Fourth chapter is up and is ready. Thanks mizzy-snoezy for being patient with me through the writing of this story. May change to M.**

Anthony, Tim, Victor, and the other two guys part of their recovery team were all waiting for the cue to jump.

A voice came over their headset radios and said, "Okay guys, you're gonna be jumping from twenty thousand feet so enemy units won't spot the plane and call it in giving away the element of surprise. Keep your oxygen masks on until you touch ground. There is one change in the plan though. The military wants this target destroyed so you guys are on a time line. The bomb drops at 0100 hours. Its 1930 hours now. Sync your watches and give them hell. One more thing, don't deploy your chutes until you're as close as safely possible to the ground. Remember your training and you just make it out of this one alive."

As the voice stopped we got the cue to jump. Victor went first followed by Anthony and Tim then the last two guys they didn't know.

Anthony looked over at his brother who seemed to be sing as he fell to the ground. Anthony began reading his lips and realized Tim was singing "I Believe I Can Fly."

Tim noticed his brother looking at him and mouthed the word, "What?"

Anthony rolled his eyes at him and pointed down at the fast approaching ground. Anthony and Tim pulled their chutes and slowly descended to the rest of the way trough the canopy of the forest and touched their feet to the ground.

Anthony took his oxygen mask off and turned to look at his brother who was doing the same.

"Radio check, sound off and let's see which members of the team forgot how to work their parachutes," Victor's voice rang through the headset radio.

"Anthony."

"Tim."

"Bryce."

"Steven."

"Good no one died already," Victor said through the headset. "I hope you boys brought water because it's a four hour walk to the objective."

Anthony and Tim began their jog to their destination. Anthony looked over at his brother to make sure he was keeping pace with him still having the feeling that he would never see him again. He shook the feeling and continued to the objective.

It was night when the two chipmunks arrived at the meeting point outside of their objective. Victor was already their waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

"Hey," Victor said noticing them approach. "It's about time were running out of time here. You two need to head in now and begin looking for the hostages. When the other two get here, we will start planting explosives at the north end of the complex for a distraction when you guys reach the hostages. As the guards run to the north end of the complex, you two will escort the hostages to safety at the south side. From there, the three of us will cover you incase something goes wrong and we have the whole fucking small army trying to kill us. If we get out of that, we'll head to the extraction point to the south of the complex. It's 0000 hours now; you guys have an hour to get in and out. Good luck."

The two brothers nodded in unison and ran into the jungle towards the complex. They reached the wall of the complex and Anthony jumped up to the top of the wall and over it followed closely by his brother. They looked at their watches nodded at each other and quietly ran inside the building making sure no one saw them.

Outside, Victor was joined by the other two members. Victor told them the plan and they ran to the north side of the complex and started to plant the explosive for the distraction. He looked at his watch, "Thirty minutes." He planted his last explosive as he and the other two men made their way to the south side of the encampment.

Inside, the two chipmunks at their watches again and Anthony told himself, "Fifteen minutes." Then they both continued their search for the hostages. Anthony looked into a room and saw the hostages and motioned his brother to stop. _Two armed guards _Anthony signaled to his brother and he pointed at the ceiling smiling.

The two guards heard a knock at the door. The one looked at the other as he got up to answer the door. The other guard looked at his book again, trying to ease his boredom. The guard opened the door and saw that there was no one there. He stuck his head out the door, looked left, and then right not seeing anyone. He turned around and went back into the room and closed the door as he proceeded back to his seat and sat down in the dimly lit room.

Anthony and Tim hung to the ceiling for dear life as the door opened and the made their way in still on the ceiling. The one guard was reading a book not paying attention to anything around him. Tim took a position over the guard as Anthony took his place of the empty seat the other guard was heading to. The guard sat down and Anthony looked at his brother and nodded as they pulled out their blades. They let go of the ceiling and plummeted their small swords into the heads of the two guards who fell limply to the ground. They removed their blades from the guards' heads and proceeded in cutting loose the hostages.

"Victor, we got the hostages. Blow the charges." Anthony said through his headset as he continued to cut free the last hostage.

They heard the explosion go off and the base's alarms were ringing off the hook. Anthony turned to the door as it swung open revealing a surprised guard who started yelling in his native tongue which the two automatically figured was him screaming, "Prisoner escape!"

Tim took his blade and threw it at the guard and he screamed as it slid into his eye and before he knew it, Tim was on his face pulling the blade and the guard's eye out of his face that slung off Tim's small sword as Anthony ran up and slit the guard's throat stopping the guard's screaming instantly.

"Lets move, lets move, lets move!" Anthony screamed at the scared prisoners as the got up and ran out the door following Tim to the south side of the encampment.

"We're going to be having company Victor," Tim said through his headset.

"Okay we'll be waiting for you guys," Victor replied through the headset. "You guys have ten minutes before the bomb drops."

The two brothers were at the south entrance and had gotten all the prisoners out and into the forest heading towards the extraction point when a group of guards appeared in the doorway.

"Tim, take cover!" Anthony screamed as the guards started shooting rounds at them.

"We could use some help over here, Victor!" Tim screamed through the radio as bullet shot over his head.

Victor turned to the other two members and screamed, "Covering fire!"

Anthony looked at his watch not noticing a grenade roll up not five feet from him.

"Anthony, look out!" Tim screamed as he took Anthony and spun him around so that Tim's back was facing the grenade as they heard a loud boom and Tim was thrown into his brother's arms.

Anthony looked at his brother whose mouth had blood starting to run out of it as Tim started to fall to the ground. Anthony caught him looking at his brother's back and noticed a large piece of shrapnel sticking out of Tim's back.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Timothy!" Anthony screamed as he got on his knees and his brother fell into his arms. Anthony looked at his brother's chest noticing that the shrapnel stuck out of his brother's stomach which has bleeding profusely.

"Oh God, Timothy!" He yelled as tears started to swell up in his eyes. His brother's light brown eyes started to lose their life as Tim looked into his brother's freakishly light blue eyes that were overflowing with tears.

Tim looked deep into his brother's eyes he said his final words, "I-I l-love you, A-Anthony." As he said that, the life that was left in Tim's eyes faded away as his body went limp.

"No, Timothy! Don't leave me!" He screamed as he hugged his brother's lifeless body and began to cry hysterically.

Victor watched in horror as one of his best friends died in Anthony's arms. He started to choke but held back his emotions knowing that his team was counting on him to make rational decisions and the most important thing at the moment was getting Anthony out of there.

"Cover me!" Victor yelled at the two frightened team members who nodded a continued to pump rounds at their enemy's positions. Victor hopped out of his cover and sprinted to Anthony who was still crying his over his brother's body.

"Come on, Anthony. I'm so sorry, but we need to go!" Victor screamed above the sound of gun fire. "Leave him, we have to go."

"No, I won't leave him here!" Anthony screamed through sobs of hysterical crying.

Victor had no other choice, he grabbed Anthony who was covered in Tim's blood and had latched on to his brother's dog tags and refused to let go. Victor pulled Anthony off his brother as he watched the dog tags snap and they were being held on to tightly by Anthony as Victor locked him in his grip. Anthony started biting and scratching at the inside of Victors wanting back out so he could go back to Tim's body that lied in a pool of his own blood. Victor got up and sprinted back to the tree line and signaled the rest of the team to go to the extraction point. Victor looked up as he entered the tree line and saw the bomber drop its payload. The bomb blew up behind him throwing him and Anthony into the air. Victor accidentally let go Anthony that was now flying through the air. Victor hit the ground and smacked his head on a rock. He looked beside him and saw Anthony unconscious next to him with a large gash on his face that extend from over his right eye through his mouth and finally stop at his chin. Anthony was still holding his brother's dog tags in a death grip as Victor felt himself being lifted up and being dragged by one of the other members of the team while the other picked up Anthony, then everything went black as they were loaded on to the extraction helicopter. The last thing Victor saw was a medic stitching up Anthony's facial wound as the medic tried to stop the blood flow coming from Anthony's face as the medic screamed to the pilot, "WE NEED TO GET THEM TO A HOSPITAL NOW!"


	5. Waking Up A New Chipmunk

**Woot! Chapter 5 is up. Enjoy and please review.**

Anthony eyes fluttered open. He looked around, but everything seemed to be a white blur and he couldn't make out anything. He felt a pain in his face and he touched the place where he felt the pain and pulled his hand away and saw blood on his hand. He looked down and saw he was still in uniform, but he couldn't be sure because his eyes were still in a blur. His eyes were getting better when he heard a familiar voice call to him in a calm, kind voice.

"Anthony," the voice called as Anthony weakly picked himself up turning to a strange orange blur coming towards him.

"Who are you?" Anthony asked the orange blur still coming towards him.

"Anthony," the voiced said as Anthony's eyes finally became clear and saw who it was. "I'm your brother."

Anthony couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Tim standing in front of him in his usual orange sweatshirt.

"Timothy?" Anthony asked amazed at what he saw. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, I am," Tim told his brother who looked back at him shocked.

"You mean this is…" Anthony started to say but was cut off by his brother.

"Not quite," Tim said looking into his brother's freakishly light blue eyes. "Currently, you're stuck between Earth and well… You know."

"Then why are you here, Tim?" Anthony asked his brother looking around and noticing that they were in a large pure white room.

"Well, I'm here to do two things. The first is to tell you not to blame yourself for my death. What I did was my own decision to save your life and I don't regret a thing about what I did. So don't you dare blame yourself because I already gave you a 'your welcome' gift, but don't worry about that now. I'm serious Anthony, if you even hint that it was your fault, so help me I'm gonna, well…" Tim said shaking his fist at Anthony.

"And the second thing, Tim?" Anthony asked after he shook his head understandingly at Tim.

"To help you get back, Anthony. I didn't give my life for you so you can die a few hours later." Tim explained to Anthony looking into his brother's eyes. "You're gonna hate me after you wake up, Anthony." Tim said chuckling as Anthony looked at Tim confused.

"So is this the last time I'm gonna be able to talk to you?" Anthony asked his brother dismissing what he said earlier and looked into Tim's eyes.

"We'll be able to talk to each other again, but it won't be until a long time from now. Just remember I will always be with you as long as you carry apart of me with you," Tim said holding out his dog tags for his brother to take.

Anthony took his brother's dog tags and nodded saying, "How can I ever repay you, Tim."

There's one thing you can do. Close your eyes, Anthony." Tim said as Anthony closed his eyes and he felt Tim's hand on his face. "Wake up."

Anthony slowly opened his eyes with a familiar blur in his eyes. He looked around hearing the beeping of a heartbeat monitor. He saw a blurry face over him as his eyes cleared.

"Well look at you," Victor said hovering over Anthony with a smile on his face. "I thought we had lost you, too. You were clinically dead for a minute but something amazing happened and your heart started beating again. Everyone here was astonished when they heard the heartbeat monitor beeping again."

"It was Timothy. I'm guessing while I was 'dead' me and Tim had a conversation about what happened to him and then he sent me back here." Anthony tried to explain to his even more astonished friend.

"Well, I don't care what happened. I'm just glad you're alive," Victor said who was looking intently at Anthony's face with a bit more fear that usual.

Anthony knew he had a scar on his face now but he didn't think it looked that bad. "What the eyes getting to you again Victor," Anthony said chuckling.

"You have no idea. You should take a look at the mirror, Anthony," Victor said with growing fear.

Anthony jumped up next to the closest mirror and took a leap back at what he saw. His eye were had somehow become way more light blue. "You got to be fucking kidding me, Timothy!" Anthony screamed looking up at the ceiling. He finally knew what his brother meant by a 'your welcome' gift. His eyes were now so blue that they glowed a dim light blue light.

"When the nurse saw your eyes, she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran out of here like a bat out of hell when she came in to check your pupil response," Victor said laughing. "Don't worry, I got you something," Victor said handing a pair of sunglasses to Anthony. "You should put those sunglasses on before I do the same."

The doctor walked in as Anthony put the sunglasses on.

"You were pretty lucky there," the doctor said to Anthony trying to look at Anthony's eyes and was relieved when he couldn't see them glaring into his own. "It looks like someone up there really likes you and decided to give you a 'you owe me' present as he sent you back down."

Anthony took of his sunglasses and watched the doctor freeze in what seemed to be fear. "How is anyone going to talk to me if they can't even look me in the eyes? I guess I'm gonna have to were these glasses all the time." Anthony said as he put his glasses back on.

"How does the scar feel, we took the stitches out this morning seeing as you've been sleeping for the past week," the doctor asked looking at Anthony's face.

"A week! I have to go!" Anthony jumped off the bed and dressed himself in his grey t-shirt and leather jacket. He saw his brother's dog tags as he remembered what his brother said and he grab them and put them around his neck. _Thanks, Tim_ Anthony thought as he slipped Tim's dog tags into his shirt. Anthony went and opened the door. He turned back and said, "I quitting the Recovery Force by the way, I wanted to make it official before I left."

"So am I, because I've seen enough blood over the years. Where are you going, Anthony?" Victor said to Anthony who was still standing in the doorway.

"To see an old friend," Timothy said before closing the door behind him as he left.


	6. My Best Friend's Girl

**As you have probably guessed if you read mizzy-snoezy stuff at all. This is not just a random story about a random chipmunk. Its the story of the chipmunks father, Anthony.**

"What do you mean I can't bring it on the plane!" Anthony yelled at the security guard.

"Sir, we don't permit weapons such as this on the plane," the security guard said holding onto Anthony's combat knife.

"Well, I know if I put it in the normal luggage, you fuckin' idiots will loose the god damn thing!" Anthony yelled in frustration at the security guard.

"You need to lower your voice, sir," the guard said trying to sound came, but Anthony had taken off his sunglasses and was trying to use his newly acquired so light blue eyes that they were slightly luminescent on the guard who had backed himself into a corner in terror.

"Fine, put it with the other luggage, but if it gets lost, you're the one I'm comin' after," Anthony said as he put his sunglasses back on.

"W-will do, sir," the guard said sliding down the wall to a sit before letting out a sigh of relief.

Anthony turned and headed down the walkway to find his gate. "Gate 8, gate 8, gate, ah, there it is." Anthony turned to the women standing outside the doorway to the plane and gave her his ticket.

"Have a nice flight," She said in a chipper voice.

_Yeah right, _Anthony thought as he headed into the plane. His head turned up and looked at the numbers above the seats looking for his seat as he dodged feet and the occasional falling luggage.

"About friggin' time," Anthony said as he hopped onto his seat. "They put me far enough back in this damn thing?"

"No kidding," said a female voice beside him.

Anthony turned and saw another chipmunk sitting in the seat next to him. She had long brown hair, green eyes, was wearing glasses, and a short blue dress.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there," Anthony said to the female chipmunk a little startled.

"Of course you didn't, I'm a talking chipmunk," she said taking off her glasses revealing her green eyes even more and looked up expecting to see someone. Her eyes followed the seat down to the point where Anthony was standing on the seat next to her.

"Yeah, I can see that. As you can probably tell, I'm one, too," Anthony said pointing his thumbs at himself.

"Oh sorry," she said blushing.

"The name's Anthony," Anthony said extending his paw.

"Um… Vinny," the other chipmunk said nervously as she took Anthony's paw in her own while she brushed her brown hair over her ear as she smiled nervously. "I've never really met another…" Vinny started but couldn't finish.

"Another talking chipmunk?" Anthony said in attempt to finish the rest of her sentence.

"Yeah, no… well not one so…" Vinny started again but like last time couldn't finish her sentence.

"Scarred?" Anthony said trying to finish her sentence again.

"Yeah, how did you get them all?" Vinny asked looking at the scars on Anthony's arms, but mostly being drawn towards the one on his face.

"It's a long… really long story," Anthony said looking at her eyes through his sunglasses.

"Well, it's a long flight," Vinny said trying to peer through his glasses in attempt to see his eyes.

"Well, if you insist." Anthony said then began to smile. "One condition though."

"What?" Vinny asked looking at Anthony's smile.

"You have to agree to go on a date with me," Anthony said as his smile started to grow bigger.

Vinny looked down smiled then looked back up at him. "I think I could live with that," Vinny said smiling at Anthony.

They both sat down as the plane took off. Anthony started telling Vinny about the day his father died, his time in the Recovery Force, which he knew was completely illegal to tell her, and how his brother died, but he left out the part about Tim sending him back from the dead and his eye color. Just as Anthony finished the captain came over the intercom.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. We are on our final approach into California and am now turning on the fasten seatbelts as we begin our descent. We hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying Oceanic." (Yes, I know, but lost is AWESOME.)

"So what are you doing in California, Anthony?" Vinny asked who just got done fastening her seat belt over her chest.

"I'm here to see an old friend, you?" Anthony replied as he finished putting his seatbelt on.

"I'm here to see my father. So… where are we going for our 'date'?" Vinny asked Anthony who was thinking about it.

"Well… I know this great Italian place we could go." Anthony recommended as the plane touched the ground.

"Sure, I guess that'll work." Vinny said in agreement.

"So where do you live so I can pick you up?" Anthony asked.

"How 'bout I just give you the number of the place I'm staying at and you can call before picking me up." Vinny said writing down the phone number and giving it to Anthony. Anthony took the piece of paper and while putting on his jacket slipped the number in his pocket without looking at it. "What, you don't even check to see to make sure I gave you an actual number, not just a six-digit number that I randomly made up?" Vinny asked.

"Why would you do that? That and I trust you. Its like were supposed to be together," Anthony said as the plane pulled up to the gate.

"Wow, that was extremely corny, Anthony," Vinny said smiling at Anthony as they both took their seatbelts off and got up.

"Yeah probably, but what if I meant it?" Anthony hopped of his seat and left the plane before she could answer. "Catch you around, Vinny."

Anthony stood by the luggage area and was waiting for his bag to come out. He had been standing there for quite awhile when he saw Vinny leave and get into a cab and take off down the street.

"Fuckin' bastard probably didn't even put my luggage on the plane," Anthony said to himself as he ran out the door and manage to get a cab to pull over for him. He got in and gave the cab driver a piece of paper with an address close to where Logan lived. "Get me as close as you can."

"You got it," the cab driver said as he pulled into traffic.

About fifteen minutes went by and Anthony got out of the cab and headed into the forest. After awhile, Anthony came upon a clearing and in the center of the clearing stood a tall oak tree with a door in the face of the tree. Anthony smiled and ran up to the door, but before he got there he ran into something or someone. Anthony got up rubbing his head and grabbed his sunglasses off the ground and put them back on.

"What the fuck!" Screamed a chipmunk as she got up and spun around with a furious look on her face, it was Vinny. "What the hell? Anthony, did you follow me here!"

"No, this is where my friend lives," Anthony said trying to explain.

"Ha, ha, ha, Anthony. I'm so not your friend right now!" Vinny yelled at him rolling her eyes.

"No, this is where my friend, Logan, lives," Anthony said. Then his eye's got wide and he looked at Vinny. "You're Logan's daughter!"

The door to the front of the oak tree opened and Logan stepped out.

"What's this about?" Logan asked the two of them. "Vinny get in the house, please." Vinny went into the house and slammed the door behind her.

"And who the… Anthony, is that you?" Logan asked.

"Quite the little girl you got there, Logan," Anthony said smiling at Logan who began to laugh at Anthony snide remark.

"Come in, Anthony. I insist." Logan said opening the door.

"Thanks for the help again, Logan," Anthony said as he entered the oak tree and Logan closed the door. "But, I think I'm going to keep my distance from your daughter for awhile."

"Good idea," Logan said laughing.


	7. Our First Date, It Went That Well, Huh

**Ah, chapter seven. Enjoy and please review.**

"So, Anthony. How has it been since… you know, Tim died?" Logan asked while Anthony and Logan were sitting in the living room.

"Well… it has been hard, but overall I've been doin' fine," Anthony said fiddling with his sunglasses. "Logan, I need to show you something."

"What do you need to show me other than an abundance of scars, Anthony?" Logan asked laughing and turned to see Anthony with his sunglasses off and Logan's heart missed a beat. "Holy shit, what happened to your eyes, Anthony!"

"Keep it down, your daughter doesn't need to see my eyes just quite yet," Anthony said putting his sunglasses back on. "My eyes are how Tim is saying 'you're welcome' for saving my life for the second time."

"Second time, I thought he only saved your life when he, you know… died?" Logan asked puzzled.

"Well he saved me then, and then again in the emergency room," Anthony said as he looked at Logan who was even more puzzled then before.

"How did you save you in the emergency room?" Logan asked trying to get an actual answer out of Anthony.

"Well… I was dead for a good two minutes and the doctors had given up, but then suddenly, my heart started beating again for no apparent reason," Anthony said trying to avoid the topic of how Tim saved him.

"And Tim did that how, exactly?" Logan asked.

_Damn it, _Anthony thought and then said, "When I was dead, I saw Tim and he said it wasn't my time yet and sent me back down here."

"Really?" Logan asked not sure if he should believe Anthony or not.

"Well it didn't happen exactly like that, but I covered the important stuff," Anthony said smiling at the bewildered Logan.

"Dad?" Vinny asked from upstairs. "How long is Anthony going to be staying?"

Logan looked at Anthony who just shrugged, "He doesn't know, why?"

"Great…" they heard her mumble as she slammed the door to her room.

"You did explain that I didn't follow her here right, Logan?" Anthony asked Logan.

"Yeah, but she's stilled pissed for some reason," Logan said.

"I think I need to remind her she owes me a date," Anthony said getting up.

"Anthony, are you brain dead?" Logan asked Anthony who had made his to the staircase and began to clime. "Your funeral."

Anthony got to Vinny's room and knocked on her door and Vinny answered the door with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" Vinny asked rudely.

"Well, you still owe me a date, Vinny," Anthony said as Vinny's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding, right?" Vinny ask Anthony standing smug in the doorway.

"Why would I be kidding?" Anthony asked smiling.

"Get out of here," Vinny said closing the door, but Anthony had put his foot there. Anthony thought he'd be clever and put his foot between the door and the wall to stop the door from closing, but when she finally closed the door, Anthony just remembered he didn't have any footwear on and just simply looked down at his foot and thought 'Shit' as the door slammed on his right foot.

"Ouch!" Anthony screamed as the door hit his foot and then soon after swung back open.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Vinny said as she got Anthony up and put him back down on her bed. "Is it broken?"

"I can't tell," Anthony replied.

Whatever prompted you to put your foot between the door and the wall barefooted is beyond me," Vinny said checking Anthony's foot for any broken bones. "Well, it's not broken."

"Well, can you kiss it better then?" Anthony asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"Don't get smart," Vinny said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well I think you definitely owe me that date now. Especially after slamming my foot in the door," Anthony said smiling looking at Vinny in one of her blue dresses.

"You put your foot there, it wasn't my fault, dumbass," Vinny said crossing her arms.

"We had a deal you know, and maybe while you're out on this 'date' you might actually have some for once," Anthony said smiling at her.

"That's really not helping your cause, Anthony," Vinny said looking at Anthony as he got up and walked over to her.

"Well, I can just stand here all night in front of you gazing into your beautiful green eyes until you say yes," Anthony said smiling at her.

"Why are you so damn persistent? Fine, but if I don't like it than you have to leave me alone for the rest of the time were here, got it?" Vinny said looking into Anthony's sunglasses.

"Fine, sounds good, we'll leave around eight. How does that sound?" Anthony asked.

"Sounds good. Now get out of my room so I can get ready," Vinny said pointing at the door and Anthony got up and left the room closing the door behind him smiling, which almost Vinny laugh but she held it back as to keep her serious posture.

"So you got her to go on that date with you, Anthony?" Logan asked Anthony as he waited for Vinny to come down from her room so they could start their date.

"Yep, it wasn't easy though," Anthony said looking at his foot.

"Smooth move, Anthony," Logan said laughing at Anthony for forgetting he was wearing any shoes. "Make sure before you try that again that you actually have something on your feet."

"Yeah, that one's probably drilled in there pretty good at the moment," Anthony said smiling.

"So how do I look?" asked Vinny as she came down the stairs. Anthony and Logan looked up. Logan simply smiled at his daughter while Anthony jaw dropped.

"You look friggin' amazing," Anthony said as he admired Vinny's long blue dress and earrings. Logan looked at Anthony and started laughing at his expression.

"Thanks, Anthony," Vinny said blushing.

Anthony snapped out his stare and said, "You, um… ready to go?"

"No, that's why I came down dressed like this, Anthony," Vinny said sarcastically.

"Well, you two have fun, and try not to kill each other, okay," Logan said as the two walked out the door.

"So where's the cab?" Vinny asked.

"Cab? The restaurant is only two blocks away, do you mind just walking there?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, I guess that's alright," Vinny said as they walked down the block.

"So, you never told me what you did for a living," Anthony said hinting at a conversation.

"Oh, um, I'm between careers," Vinny said avoiding the question.

"Ah, the sought after unemployment career, I know what your saying. I'm unemployed at the moment, too," Anthony said as they crossed the street to the restaurant.

"How are you paying for this then?" Vinny asked.

"The military pays their personal mercenaries quite well, so nothing to worry about at the moment," Anthony said as someone opened the door for them to the restaurant. "Just enjoy yourself, Vinny."

After their meal Anthony asked Vinny to wait outside to get some fresh air as he paid the check. Vinny stood waiting outside as she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey pretty girl," the voice as she spun around to see three chipmunks standing behind her. "Your coming with us," the chipmunk said as the other two grabbed her and pulled her into the alley screaming.

"Anthony! Help! Someone!" Vinny screamed trying to get someone's attention.

"Ah, shut up!" the chipmunk yelled as he punched her in the gut.

"You threaten her again and I'll guarantee that you're gonna end up dead," Anthony said from the end of the alley.

"What's this we got here, a hero," the chipmunk said.

"I've been called many things before, but a hero isn't one of them," Anthony said walking down the alley way towards the group of chipmunks.

"You get any closer and you're dead," the chipmunk threatened.

"Try me you piece of shit," Anthony said taking off his sunglasses revealing his extremely bright blues eyes that glowed in the dark alley way. The three chipmunks took a step back as they saw his eyes.

"Go get him," the chipmunk said to the other two who looked at each other and pulled out small pocket knives and charged Anthony.

The one chipmunk lunged at Anthony who simply side stepped him and pushed him into a close by wall as the second stepped up and took a slash at him. Anthony blocked his attack and threw his attacker to the ground and broke his arm. The chipmunk screamed in agony as the other chipmunk jumped on Anthony's back and was also quickly thrown to the ground. The chipmunk just stared into Anthony's angry eye's and let out a scream of pain as Anthony stomped on his rib cage cracking and breaking multiple rips as he kicked him to the side.

"Get the hell out of here or she's dead," the last chipmunks said as he grabbed Vinny and pulled her in front of him holding a knife to her throat.

"What did I tell you I was gonna do if you threatened her again?" Anthony asked the chipmunk as he picked up one of the pocket knives off the ground.

"Put the knife down or she gets it," the chipmunk said holding the knife closer to Vinny's neck.

"I said that I'd guarantee your death," Anthony said as he threw the knife at the chipmunks head.

Vinny felt the chipmunk let go of her and fall to the ground. She started crying as she ran over to Anthony and hugged him.

"Thank you, Anthony," Vinny said putting her head on his chest.

"Come on, let's go home," Anthony said as he put his arm around her back and walked her out of the alley. As they got to the end of the alley Vinny turned to Anthony and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Anthony, my hero."


	8. Life Changing

**It has been a while since I updated... I think. Well anyway here's chapter 8.**

It has been six months since their first date and the two are starting to hit some hard times. Anthony's money has run out and he and Vinny are both still unemployed. Not only this, but she has some unexpected news that will push him onto a path that will shape his life in a way he won't expect.

"Anthony," a familiar voice called to Anthony. He opened his eyes and looked up into the face of his brother.

"Tim, am I dead?" Anthony asked.

"No, far from it," Tim said hovering over Anthony in that same pure white room.

"Then why am here? More importantly, how am I here?" Anthony asked as he heard a loud bang. "What was that?"

"Shit, they know you're here!" Tim yelled looking at towards the direction the noise came from.

"Who knows I'm here?"" Anthony asked starting to get worried looking at Tim's facial expression.

"No time to explain, but I couldn't let you go into this blind," Tim started to explain now looking into Anthony's eyes. "Now Anthony, listen carefully, I can only tell you this once. Whatever you do you can not let anything happen to your family, ever. You need to protect them with your life."

"Them?" Anthony asked.

"Shut up Anthony and listen. Their will be three people you can trust. You will now them as Specs, Raven, and Birdy. Trust them and guard them with your life and in return they will help you when you need it most. But, before they will help you, one of them will die. There is nothing you can do about this but try to keep the rest of you three together. Your family depends on you three staying together as long as possible. You must be willing to sacrifice everything for your family, even if it means leaving them for their protection," Tim explained with a very serious voice. "If you want them to survive, you must do this. First thing you must do is save them financially. Your true life journey starts now, Anthony. Prepare yourself."

Anthony lay on the ground looking up into his brother's eyes astonished at what his brother just said, but before he could say anything, another loud bang sounded, closer this time. Tim turned towards the sound and then back at Anthony.

"Eyes are looking good Anthony," Tim said smiling as he pulled out a knife. "Sorry, this is for your own good." As Tim finished saying that he took the knife and plunged it into Anthony's abdomen.

Anthony sprung out of bed his eyes were as wide as they could possibly be as he gripped the spot on his lower abdomen were Tim had just stabbed him. Anthony removed his paws from his stomach and saw nothing and let out a sigh of relief. He then felt a pair of paws on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Vinny's green eyes staring into his.

"You okay, Anthony?" Vinny asked worried.

"Yeah, just a really strange dream, nothing to worry about," Anthony answered not sure what to think about his dream, if he could call it that.

"You sure?" Vinny asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Anthony reassured Vinny as he got up and put a grey t-shirt on. He was about to put his sunglasses on but Vinny put her paw on forearm stopping him.

"Don't put your sunglasses on. I like your eyes and you know that, Anthony," Vinny told him as Anthony put his sunglasses back down.

"You seem to be the only one, Vinny," Anthony said as he kissed her.

"Well… How are your kids supposed to know what your eyes look like if you're always wearing sunglasses?" Vinny asked with a smile on her face.

"Kids?" Anthony asked as he looked at her smile.

"That's right Anthony, you're gonna be a father," Vinny said as her smile got bigger.

Anthony got a smile on his face and hugged her. "Oh my god, we're gonna be parents!"

"That's right, Anthony," Vinny said returning his hug.

Anthony pulled out of the hug with a worried look on his face. "How are we supposed to afford this though, Vinny? I don't think Logan has the money to support himself, us, and kids."

"Don't worry about it, Anthony. We'll figure something out," Vinny said as Anthony pulled her pack into a hug.

"I hope you're right," Anthony said as the two just stood there for what seemed to be eternity to them.

"Have you told Logan yet?" Anthony asked.

"No, I figured you'd want to be there when we told him," Vinny said. "It's probably the biggest news of his life you know."

Just as she finished that sentence, Logan burst through the door with a big smile on his face.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa!" Logan shouted as he ran to Vinny and hugged her. He turned to Anthony and put his paw on his shoulder. He was almost in tears by how happy he was.

"Dad! How long have you been standing there?" Vinny asked surprised.

"Ever since I got up," Anthony said smiling at Logan.

"And you didn't think I should know he was there?" Vinny asked a little angry.

"I didn't think it was, too, important at the time," Anthony said.

"Not important, huh?" Vinny asked.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to tell me that you were pregnant, Vinny," Anthony said smiling.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Anthony said as he grabbed his sunglasses put them on and headed down the stairs to the door smiling the whole way at the thought of him being a father. He opened the door and saw a dark brown chipmunk standing in front of him. The chipmunk was wearing glasses and a dark blue t-shirt that stated "I'm with Genius" with an arrow pointing towards himself. He also had two black stripes that went from the top of his head down his back and he had quite a bit of scars as well, but not nearly as bad as Anthony's scars. The chipmunk pushed his glasses closer to his eyes and looked at Anthony.

"You must be Anthony," he said smiling.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Anthony asked.

"Well actually, I'm here to help you. I'm here to offer you a job," the chipmunk said.

"What kind of job?" Anthony asked.

"The kind of job you're experienced at," the chipmunk said.

"If you're talking about a military job, I'm not interested," Anthony said as he started to close the door.

"You'll get twenty-five thousand dollars when you sign up, and I know you could use the money, Anthony. Think about your family." the chipmunk said and then the door swung open again.

"What did you say? How do you know about my family? Answer me you piece of shit!" Anthony yelled getting into the chipmunks face.

"It's one of my jobs, Anthony," the chipmunk said looking into Anthony's sunglasses.

"Well, you can take your job and shove it up your ass!" Anthony yelled as the other chipmunk pushed his glasses at his eyes again.

"It seems that we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start with my name. I'm Jeremiah, but you can call me Specs. Everyone else does," the chipmunk said extending his paw. Anthony's eyes got big as he recognized the name from his dream.

"Wait! What did you say your name was?" Anthony asked as he grabbed the chipmunk's shoulders.

"Jeremiah," He said as tried to pull away from him feeling nervous.

"No, your other name, what was it?" Anthony asked.

"Specs," the chipmunk answered not sure what was going on as Anthony let him go. "Do we know each other from somewhere?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll take the job," Anthony said smiling.

"You will?" Specs said surprised as he repositioned his glasses on his nose.

"Yeah," Anthony said sounding fairly sure of himself.

"Um… Okay. Here's the location of the meeting place in Florida. Be there in two weeks," Specs said handing Anthony a piece of paper. Specs turned and headed towards the tree line.

_Holy shit, it wasn't a dream _is all Anthony could think as Specs disappeared into the forest.


	9. Into the back of the Mystery Machine

**Haven't updated in awhile, sorry about that. Well anyway here's Chapter 9. Please Review.**

"Anthony, don't go," Vinny pleaded. "I'm two weeks from giving birth and you're going off to meet a bunch of mercenaries in Florida!"

"Vinny, don't worry, I'll be back before that happens, trust me," Anthony said smiling at her as he packed his suitcase.

"Couldn't you just get a job here in town?" Vinny asked still trying to stop him from going.

"Yeah, like that will happen. One look at my eyes and there goes the job," Anthony said as he zipped up his suitcase.

"Please, I don't want you to do this," Vinny said putting her paw on Anthony's shoulder.

"We need the money, Vinny. I'm doing this for you and our kids. Don't worry I'll be back before you give birth," Anthony said as he kissed her and left the oak tree and headed towards the tree line. He spent most of his time in the time cab and on the airplane to Florida in silence thinking about his family and what Tim said.

_How are a bunch of people I don't know supposed to help me anyway? _Anthony thought as the cab pulled up to a warehouse that appeared to be abandoned on the waterfront, but Anthony knew better. He got out of the cab and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Earlier

"Who the fuck is pickin' the god damn music today? This shit fuckin' sucks!" A male chipmunk with a British accent said.

"That would be me ya stupid fuck and if you don't like it…" a female chipmunk said but was interrupted by the other.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Birdy. You're threats don't scare me. They might work on the rookie though. Thinking of the rookie, Specs where the fuck's the new guy?" the chipmunk with the British accent asked as Specs came into the central room of the warehouse.

"Like I fucking know Shadow," Specs said to the British pure black chipmunk wearing a black shirt and sunglasses who was sitting on a crate playing with a small knife.

"Well you're the one who hired his ass," Shadow said as he planted the blade of the knife into the crate he was sitting on.

"That doesn't mean I know where he is at all times, Shadow," Specs said as Shadow jumped of the crate and walked into another room and Specs turned his attention to the female chipmunk. "Birdy, if you can't keep your fucking boyfriend out of the fucking rafters, I'm gonna start putting traps up there in hope of killing his dumb ass. I'm sick of him unplugging everything when he wants to go around up there eavesdropping on everyone's conversations, and don't you give me that 'he's up there practicing his agility' crap. Everyone knows he is paranoid about losing you, so he sits up there, hopping from rafter to rafter listening in on everyone's conversation. Yeah I know you're up there you piece of shit!"

Birdy looked at Specs who was staring at the ceiling expecting it to answer. Specs turned his gaze from the ceiling to the female chipmunk in front of him. Her fur was light brown but she had two white stripes on her back and her eyes were dark blue. She had her hair back in a pony tail and was a black tang top and blue jeans.

"I'm serious Birdy, if I have to go up there for the third fucking time, there's gonna be hell to pay," Specs said as he turned around and looked up at the ceiling one last time before disappearing into a side room.

"Hey Birdy," a voice said from above her, "is he gone?"

"Yeah Raven, he's gone," Birdy said as she heard noise coming from above her. Raven appeared in front of her after finally making his way down from the ceiling.

"Hey there," Raven said.

Raven was a dark brown chipmunk who had three small white stripes on his back and also had dark blue eyes. He wore a long black leather trench coat over an off white t-shirt and he wore a black large brimmed fedora.

"Hey," Birdy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck smiling. Raven smiled as he put his hands on her waist and kissed her.

"You better not be doing that kind of shit in my fuckin' warehouse,"Shrapnel said as he and Specs walked to the front door of the warehouse. Shrapnel was an old brown chipmunk that had a grey stripe on his back and wore primarily dark clothing and had more scars then he could count.

"The new guy is here."

Outside

Anthony had just knocked on the door as it immediately swung open. Anthony jumped back surprised at the sight of Specs and an old brown chipmunk with scars all over him.

"Come in and meet the gang," Specs said as he motioned Anthony to come in. Anthony stepped inside and looked at the ceiling far above his head and then at the maze of boxes, crates, and support beams in front of him.

"This is Shrapnel, he's the owner of this facility and our boss," Specs said as Shrapnel held out his paw to Anthony.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Anthony said as he took Shrapnel's paw.

"Excuse me, but I have other matters to attend to. Specs will be introducing you to the rest of the team and assigning you your equipment. Good day," Shrapnel said as he turned and walked into the maze of crates behind him.

"Follow me," Specs said as he turned a different direction and went into another entrance to the maze of crates followed closely by Anthony.

"So what kind of equipment are we talking about here?" Anthony asked as he followed Specs into a room that had a sign on the door saying "Armory."

"Oh, We all get issued a DYF bow and a side arm that was specially made for your abilities," Specs said as stopped in front of a small suitcase opened it and took out a bow.

"DYF?" Anthony asked as Specs showed him the bow.

"It stands for Dude Your Fucked. Birdy comes up with most of the names and will probably be giving you your nickname before we're done today," Specs said as he gave the DYF to Anthony.

"What's so special about this bow? How is this tiny thing gonna kill anything?" Anthony asked.

"That tiny thing can push one of those arrows around 1000 feet per second. That's as fast as a nine millimeter bullet if you didn't know. So this tiny thing has some serious knock down power and if for some reason that doesn't seem to get the job done fast enough you could always add something for effect. I personally favor a particularly strong neurotoxin on my arrows, but if you want some ideas you should ask Raven. He's put things from paralysis agents to high grade explosives on those things. There's nothing like seeing someone's head explode, don't you agree?" Specs said as Anthony gave the bow back to him.

"You said something about a side arm?" Anthony asked.

"Oh, yes," Specs said as he dug into an open safe in the wall. "Ah, here it is." Anthony's eyes got wide when he saw the sword he pulled out.

"It's amazing! What is it made out of?" Anthony asked.

"This baby's made out of quortainium. It's the strongest metal we could get our hands on. This baby can cut diamonds if you use it right, and I'd have to say it is quite shiny for those how like snazzy things. This small five inch katana is priced at the low price of 3.6 million dollars," Specs said smiling.

"What! And you're just giving it to me!" Anthony asked astonished.

"No, you're gonna have to earn it like the rest of us earned our equipment. You can use it in the field but you can't take it home… yet," Specs said smiling as he put the sword back in its sheath which seemed to be made of the same material before he put it back in the wall safe. "Let's go meet the rest of the team."

Specs lead Anthony out of the room and into the center of the warehouse where two chipmunks were fighting in the center of a bunch of crates. Specs ran over and tried to intervene.

"Raven! Shadow! Knock it off!" Specs yelled as Shadow pulled out a knife and held it to Raven's throat. "Shadow put the knife away!"

"This fuckin' bloke jumped me!" Shadow yelled.

"You stay away from her!" Raven yelled.

"Oh, I will, but if you don't stop eavesdroppin' I just might forget myself," Shadow said smiling as he pulled his knife away from Raven's neck and disappeared into the darkness.

"What was that about Raven?" Specs asked as Birdy ran around the corner investigating the sounds of fighting.

"Raven!" Birdy yelled as she ran to Raven and helped him off the ground. "What happened?"

"I don't know I was hoping that Raven was going to tell us," Specs said as he picked Raven's hat off the ground and gave it to him.

"Thanks," Raven said as he put his hat back on.

"So what the fuck was that about?" Anthony asked completely confused. "Does this shit happen daily?"

"Don't worry about it, just a misunderstanding that's all," Raven said extending his paw to Anthony. "Raven's my name and this is Birdy."

"That didn't look like a misunderstanding," Anthony said looking at the trench coat Raven was wearing.

"I said not to worry about it, now what's your name?" Raven asked.

"Um… My name is…" Anthony started as he was shaking Raven's paw but was interrupted by Birdy.

"Skunkworks," Birdy said smiling.

"Skunkworks?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, you're former special ops recon right? So I think your name should be the same as the sub division of Lockheed Martin that made all different kinds of reconnaissance aircraft, since you are the recon guy after all. That and the stripe on your back makes you look like a miniature skunk," Birdy said smiling as she explained the nickname to Anthony.

"Well, Skunkworks, welcome to the team," Specs said as he shook Anthony's paw.


	10. A Stranger

**Chapter 10 is up and ready, please review...**

Shadow was walking down the hall of one of the side compartments of the warehouse when he saw Shrapnel waving him down from his office. It has been three days since the newest member of their team, Anthony AKA Skunkworks, joined them.

"Hey Shadow, I need to talk to you," Shrapnel said.

"What is it?" Shadow asked in his British accent.

"I think Raven told someone about the information," Shrapnel said closing the door to his office.

"That fuckin' yank," Shadow said gripping his fists. "How are we gonna deal with our little problem."

"Well, if we kill him ourselves, then the person he told will know it was us," Shrapnel said thinking.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do then?" Shadow said. Suddenly the room filled with light followed by a loud bang.

"Hello," a voice said to them as the light cleared. Shrapnel and Shadow looked over and saw a dark brown chipmunk with two black stripes coming from the top of his light brown eyes going down his back. He was wearing a brown leather duster which he had buttoned up so you couldn't see what he was wearing underneath it.

"Who the hell are you?" Shrapnel said surprised.

"I am simply a stranger, a stranger that can help you with your problem," the chipmunk said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Shrapnel asked.

"I'll take care of it myself," the chipmunk said reaching into his duster and pulling out a folder and handing to Shrapnel. "Give these to Specs and tell him they have a mission. I'll take care of it from there."

"And how can I trust your not working with them?" Shrapnel asked.

"You never trust anyone anyway, Shrapnel," the chipmunk said as the bright light filled the room again followed by the loud bang and then he was gone.

"Shadow give these to Specs," Shrapnel said handing the folders to Shadow.

"Are we seriously gonna trust that guy?" Shadow asked looking at the contents of the folder.

"Do we really have a choice?" Shrapnel replied hoping he's made the right choice.

Birdy

Birdy was sitting in her room tidying up a bit when she heard a loud bang from the storage closet connected to her room.

"What the fuck," she said quietly to herself as she opened the door to the closet and turned on the light.

"Hello, Birdy," a chipmunk said to her as the light illuminated the room. Birdy surprised, turned to see a dark brown chipmunk wearing a brown leather duster.

"Who the hell are you?" she said jumping back pulling out a small knife.

"You won't be needing that," the chipmunk said as he straightened his leather duster.

"Yeah, right. Who are you?" Birdy asked becoming more defensive as the chipmunk came closer to her.

"I am simply a stranger, an Observer" he said. "I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else for that matter. I'm only here to tell you what is yet to happen."

"What the fuck is an Observer?" Birdy asked.

"It doesn't matter, and all that is important is that you do what you're supposed to when the time is right," the chipmunk said.

"And what is that?" Birdy asked.

"That you kill Shadow," the chipmunk said.

"What?" Birdy asked. "Why would I do that?"

"Because he is going to try to kill you, Raven, Specs, and Anthony," the chipmunk said.

"Why would he do that?" Birdy asked.

"It doesn't matter, all you must do is stop him," the chipmunk said.

"And when is this supposed to happen then?" Birdy asked.

"You will know," the chipmunk said as a blinding light filled the room followed by a loud bang and then he was gone.

"Well that was extremely unhelpful," Birdy said as she put the knife away and began to search the room for signs of how the chipmunk got in without going through her room.

"How the fuck did he do that. It's not possible. There's not even any sign of forced entry," Birdy said to herself. "Who the fuck was that guy?"

Specs

Specs had just finished handing out one of the folders to Birdy who seemed a bit distracted by something and was now looking for Anthony. He looked up from one of the folders he was reading and saw Anthony heading for the door.

"Hey Skunkworks!" Specs called to Anthony.

Anthony turned around to see Specs running towards him. "Yeah, what is it? I was just about to head back to California before my kids get here."

"Kids? You're a dad?" Specs asked.

"Well not yet, but that's soon to change," Anthony said smiling.

"I have some bad news then. We have an assignment," Specs said handing a folder to Anthony.

"You have to be joking," Anthony said as he took the folder.

"Sorry," Specs said.

"You have a phone somewhere?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah it's just over there," Specs said pointing to one of the side rooms.

"Vinny is gonna be pissed," Anthony said as he made his way to the side room.

Specs turned around and saw a dark brown chipmunk wearing a brown leather duster standing directly in front of him.

"Hello, Specs," the chipmunk said.

"Holy shit, who the hell are you?" Specs asked surprised taking a few steps back.

"I am no one, just an Observer," the chipmunk said. "There is important work that you must do."

"What? Work? And that didn't answer my question." Specs said.

"Your task is to keep Anthony safe, and do not tell him what you are doing or why you are doing it," the chipmunk said.

"Um… Okay random guy who I don't know. I'll get right on that," Specs said.

"This is no game," the chipmunk said grabbing Specs by the throat and slamming him into a wall. "You will do as you're told. You're life and the life of him and his family depends on it. Will you have their death on your hands?"

"Well, technically I have paws," Specs manage to say. The chipmunks grip grew tighter around Specs neck. "Okay I'll do it," Specs said then the chipmunk let him go and Specs fell to the ground coughing with a paw soothing his neck.

"Do not fail," the chipmunk said as he vanished in a bright light.

Raven

Raven watched in amazement as the chipmunk Specs was talking to vanished into thin air.

"Raven, its not very polite to eavesdrop," a voice said behind him. Raven's eyes got wide as he recognized the voice as the chipmunk's that was just talking to Specs. He whipped around and looked into the chipmunks light brown eyes.

"Holy shit, don't kill me!" Raven yelled as he almost fell off the rafters and on to the ground far below him.

"I'm not here to kill you, but since you were listing to our conversation I have a better use for you," the chipmunk said. "You're going to help Specs with his assignment or suffer the same fate."

"Okay, just don't fuckin' kill me, and why is this Anthony guy's safety so important to you anyway?" Raven asked as the chipmunk started walking away.

The chipmunk turned back to him and as the bright light started to shine again the chipmunk said, "Because he's my brother."

"His brother, that's not possible," Raven said to himself looking at the spot where the chipmunk once stood.


	11. On My Way Again

**Hi there, its been awhile. Only like... 6 months. Yea I don't plan on my next chapter taking nearly this long. So until I get that next one up, enjoy!**

Anthony was walking the large corridors of the supposed "company ship". The ship was clearly stolen because Anthony could clearly read the Navy insignias and he highly doubted that chipmunks needed the full armory of assault weapons that were neatly placed in, of course, the armory. What baffled him though was how they were running the ship and why the military wasn't stopping them. 'What the hell are these guys thinking' Anthony thought to himself as he walked onto the bridge of the ship and saw Specs doing some weird kind of dance while singing to himself working on some gadget he had on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anthony asked. Specs surprised, freaked out as he grabbed the gadget off the ground which was now clearly some kind of weapon and yelled psychotically at the top of his lungs as he apparently tried to get the weapon to fire, but when he pulled the trigger the weapon just started smoking. Specs looked down at the weapon then back to Anthony.

"Hey there!" Specs greeted as put a smile on his face and threw his weapon to the side and acted like nothing had happened. Anthony just stared at him thinking 'What the fuck?' with the facial expression to match.

"What the hell was that?" Anthony asked.

"What the hell was what?" Specs replied as he still pretended to act like nothing had happened.

"Right… So who's driving the ship?" Anthony said just going along with the act like nothing happened plan.

"Oh nothing special, just some doohickey I whipped up awhile ago. It gets the job done so I'm not complaining." Specs replied as he walked across the room and picked up the now busted open, smoking, weapon and threw it in a near garbage can. "So what did you need?" Specs asked as he jumped up on a cloth and cleaned his paws on it.

"I was wondering if we have a plan or something." Anthony asked as he leaned against a nearby wall.

"I'm really not the plan guy. I just give out papers and build things. Maybe fix them when they break. Raven is the guy with the plan," Specs replied as he finished whipping his paws and jumped down from the table where the cloth was.

"And where can I find him?" Anthony asked.

"Umm… Check the barracks." Specs said looking up at the ceiling with his paw on his chin.

"Okay thanks." Anthony said as he made his way to the door.

"Hey wait! Before you go do you wanna see this weird thing I do with my eyeball?" Specs asked energetically.

"Um, no thanks…" Anthony said as he inched his way out the door.

* * *

"Gah what have I been doing with my life?" Shadow asked himself as he wondered the halls and corridors of the ship. 'This can't keep going on. I've killed so many people on the command of Shrapnel. He said it would stop after the last one. I could hardly bring myself to kill him. The look in his eyes, I can't get the image out of my head.' Shadow thought to himself as he clenched his head with his paws. He turned around a corner and ran into something. Shadow and the something fell to the ground with a thud. Shadow jumped up ready to fight what ever hit him.

"Hey what's up with the ready-to-kill-you stance?" A familiar voice asked. Shadow looked down at the object on the ground. It was Anthony with his paw on his head rubbing the place where he and Shadow collided.

"A little nervous in the service, Shadow?" Anthony asked as he picked himself off the ground.

"Nah, just a stressful day," Shadow replied.

"Hey are you doing okay?" Anthony asked with a bit of a worried look on his face.

"Yea, why?" Shadow asked confused.

"You're… crying," Anthony answered with a bit of a pause while pointing at a spot on Shadow's face. Shadow ran a paw under one of his eyes and sure enough there was a stream of tears on it.

'Wow this job is really getting to me. I don't know how much more of this I can take of this.' Shadow thought as he looked back at Anthony. 'Poor kid doesn't even know what's going to happen to him," Shadow thought to himself. "I guess that's what stress will do to ya," Shadow said as he wiped the rest of the tears off his face.

"Yea I guess I'll be learning about stress. I've got a kid or more on the way." Anthony replied as he drifted of into his mind.

Shadow's eyes got big as a new thought crossed his mind. 'He's a father? I'm going to kill the father of someone who isn't even born yet? What about the other guys? Did they have a family? A wife? Kids? How many families have I destroyed? Gah this isn't right!'

"I can't do this!" Shadow yelled surprising both Anthony and himself.

'I need to get outta' here!' Shadow thought to himself as he pushed past the still surprised Anthony and vanished down one of the close by corridors with the images of the people he killed haunting his mind.

* * *

Anthony stood confused in the middle of the hallway looking in the direction Shadow just ran off. He scratched his head and thought, 'I hope he's alright.'

"What's with the yelling?" Anthony heard from one of the rooms near him. He looked inside the near by room and saw Birdy lying on a cot.

"Well I'm not so sure. Shadow just yelled 'I can't do this' and ran off down a corridor," Anthony said scratching his head once again.

"Well that's probably a good thing," Birdy said as she sat up and turned herself so that her feet hung off the edge of the cot.

"A good thing? How is that a good thing?" Anthony asked confused as he removed his hand from the top of his head.

"Well the last time he came with us on a mission, one of our guys 'vanished'" Birdy said using her fingers as quotation marks as she said vanished.

"What you think he murdered them?" Anthony asked crossing his arms.

"We don't think so, we know so," Raven said as he walked into the room. "Its happened the last three times he was on a mission with us."

"Wow you two sound paranoid," Anthony said.

"Yea, I thought I was paranoid at first, but it's become apparent that he has been killing off the team members who found out what Shrapnel been planning," Raven said turning around to face Anthony.

"And what's he planning?" Anthony asked.

"He's planning a war on the humans," Raven answered.

Anthony started laughing and said, "Yea, how he is going to do that?"

"We don't know yet, but intend on stopping him," Raven replied.

"Okay, while you guys are doing that, I'll do the mission. What's the plan?" Anthony asked still kind of laughing.

"The plan is to survive. Or have you forgotten there's a guy who intends on murdering us all?" Raven replied.

"Oh yea, I'll believe it when it happens," Anthony said. Anthony turned around and started walking out the door.

"Anthony when it happens you're going to die!" Raven shouted after him. Anthony stopped. "Think about that family you were talking about. How would they take you just vanishing from their lives? Stick with us and we'll make sure you get out of there so you can see them again," Raven said trying to get a reaction from Anthony. Anthony stood in the same spot for awhile thinking it over.

Anthony turned around and looked at Raven and said, "Fine I'll stick with you."


End file.
